Drop Dead
by sam temple2
Summary: sorry that its not yet finished


By Laura Hodgson

2 years after the aftermath

Chapter 1

As Diana boarded the plane with Astrid and Sam by her side she thought about England would she miss her parents, probably not, would anyone (she doubted it). She still missed Caine don't think about Caine she told herself. Ever since Caine died she hadn't been herself. When it happened, when he died, she didn't think she would miss him as much as she did. Then she thought to herself try to move on that's history now and held in a sob.

Caine Soren was oblivious to Diana's thoughts as he sat in his R.I.P.D office, R.I.P.D standed for Rest In Peace Department, he could listen to the livings thoughts but chose not to because even though he was ded he still felt sad about the people he liked and loved leaving California. He knew they were leaving for England and would not be returning.

Chapter 2

Quinn was drunk he wasn't much of a drinker back in California but after all that had happened it had kinda corrupted him into it. As he stumbled down the aisle of the plane he came across a door that was slightly ajar. He peered inside and almost yelled at what he saw. He almost yelled because he saw Diana standing there with a pistol against her temple it looked like she was going to pull the trigger when she sobbed loudly and lowered the gun. He heard her mutter to herself "not yet maybe not ever. "Quinn took a swig of beer and felt another mind coming into his. The sensation was vaguely familiar that was his last thought before his mind had been completely taken over.

Sam was anxious at how long Quinn and Diana had been gone. What also made him nervous was being on a plane. Ever since he read a news article, when he was young, about a major plane crash that killed hundreds he had been terrified of planes. He was lost in thought when the sound of gunshot brought him out of his trance. He lurched to his feet and ran down the aisle of the plane. When he got to the place the gunshots came from he screamed at when he saw Diana lying in a pool of blood lifeless and with a whole straight through her stomach. Quinn was standing over her and only looked up when he heard Sam approaching then he fled Sam didn't care where Quinn went his main priority was Diana. He shouted "someone go get Lana" then added to make Lana get there faster "Diana's been shot". He turned his attention back Diana she was trying to say something but all he heard was "let me go" he didn't hear the rest. By the time Lana got there it was too late.

Chapter 3

Just as Astrid and a handful of others got there a shimmering gap appeared in the ceiling of the plane roof and out of it came about 50 people including "Caine" Sam said in a bewildered voice "what are you doing here" Dekka asked because she had also left California to go to England. Before Caine could answer they heard the plane door sliding open and heard Quinn "by the way I didn't do ii…." They couldn't hear the rest because he had jumped out of the plane. "What didn't he do" Caine asked "oh um "Sam stepped aside to reveal Diana's dead. Caine held in a sob and asked angrily "who did this!" "I think it was Quinn "Sam said awkwardly.

Chapter 4

"The plane was at its maximum seating compensate before all these other people got on "Astrid said "now the plane is too heavy and its going to crash" "hopefully in England". "What happens if it doesn't crash in England "Brianna said. "Where did you come from" Dekka asked."I came through that weird hole" Brianna replied. "Well good because I missed you "Dekka said "um guys not to ruin the moment but were about to crash" Albert yelled. The pilot's voice came through the speakers and he said "strap in because it's going to be a bumpy landing". Almost immediately people sat down and buckled up.

When they came crashing down the runway people were screaming, panicking and vomiting everywhere.

"Where are we?" Astrid asked "I'm not sure "Sam answered. "Let's hope were in England "Caine shouted over the noise.

Chapter 5

The next day

Caine was staring at the wreck of the plane when he heard the roar of an engine he turned round and almost got hit by a blue and green race car. The driver swerved at just the right moment and yelled "hey dude get off the road"."I am off the road dude "Caine yelled back then added "just". Sam stepped out of the wreck of the plane to see what all the commotion was about just in time to hear "1 you're on the cycle path and 2 I'm not a dude I'm a dudett" the driver said "wow" Sam said to Astrid "if Caine still had his powers she'd be a pancake by now" "I heard that Sam" Caine said in a jokey kind of way. "Do you do this for a living" Astrid asked the driver. "Well what does it looks like bozo" the driver said. "What's your name?" Sam asked "Vin" Vin said "Vin diesel "Vin added Caine sniggered and vin punched him "wow she's worse than Diana I didn't know that was even possible. "What's yours" vin added "Sam temple "Sam said "and this is my brother Caine Soren and my girlfriend Astrid Ellison.""Pleasure to meet you" Vin said sarcastically. "plus you should be dead Caine" "how do you know that" Caine said threateningly "1 it was all over the news 2 I'm your 4th cousin twice removed" Vin said. "If you're his cousin then your mine to" Sam said. "For god sake" vin yelled "your blonde" vin said in an annoyed tone of voice "hey I'm blonde" Astrid said. "Don't care blondie" Vin said. "Besides if you two are my cousins you should come with me and meet Flame" Vin said thoughtfully. "Get in the car "vin said forcefully.

Chapter 6

"Who's Flame" Astrid asked. "She's my friend Alisha Flame" Vin answered "she's got these powers "vin said "I have them to and Sam and Venelope." "How do you know about my powers "Sam enquired "I don't mean your powers I mean Samantha's" Vin Said. "Who's Samantha and Venelope" Astrid asked "Flame's friends and if you want to know their last names they are Samantha Temple/Phoenix normally Phoenix and Venelope Soren and Sam's also my 4th cousin twice removed". "Wait you don't mean Samantha's related to Sam and Caine do you" Astrid asked "Well yeah" vin said "she's there half sister"."What" Sam and Caine said at the same time. "Oh we're here" vin said. "Hi Vin" a dark girl said "hi flame guess who I've got in the back of my car" vin said " I guess a living dead person " Alisha said in a jokey voice. "Actually yes I do Flame meet Sam Temple, Astrid Ellison and Caine Temple/Soren". "Wow" flames said "I thought he was dead". "He was" vin said.

Vin got out the car and let Sam, Caine and Astrid out of the car. "Nice to meet you all "Flame said "by the way vin Sam and Soren will get here soon"."Great" vin said sarcastically then added "you know I don't like them Samantha especially even though I'm related to her".

They all turned around just in time to and a girl on a motorbike approaching the girl was doing a wheelie on the bike. She had a shimmery red motorbike with orange and gold hot rod flames painted on each side. "Hi guys "she said "let me guess your Sam" Sam said "yep "the girl said "who are you"."I'm Astrid Ellison this is Sam Temple and this is Caine Temple/Soren" "cool" Samantha said "by the way flames Soren's coming on roller skates ". And sure enough a girl on roller skates came down the hill at an alarming rate slowed and hit vin's car. "I just got that painted "vin yelled at the top of her voice."Sorry" the girl on roller skates mumbled "I forgot how hard it is to skate downhill" the girl added "you must be Venelope Soren" Astrid said "sure as sugar are" Venelope. "what" Caine said to Venelope who had rainbow roller-skates that matched her rainbow coloured hair and glasses. "Are your parents Amandla Soren and Jeff Soren." "Ummm yes but when my adopted brother Caine died they sent me to live with granny.

Chapter 7

"Why are you called flames" Astrid asked "because of my power and because it's my last name" Flame answered. "What are your powers" Sam said in an interested tone of voice. Flame reluctantly took off her sunglasses and bright red lasers, like Sam's, shot out her eyes towards Caine. Caine jumped out the way but not quick enough one singed his foot."Ouch" Caine yelled in pain and hoped and cursed as he clutched his foot. "Oooo can I be a bunny to" Venelope asked. "Oh shut it" Caine said angrily to Venelope. "If you think my powers cool you should see Vin's" Flame said. "That's not cool its painful" Caine said."Vin is your power making candy appear" Venelope said in an annoyingly high pitched tone of voice. Flame and Vin sighed "do you have powers Venelope" Astrid asked Venelope was about to answer when "can we get back to me and forget about rainbow vomit here" Vin said "hey" Venelope said in an accusing tone of voice. "Go roller-skate somewhere" Vin said. Venelope instantly went in the wrong direction and hit vin's car again. Vin lost it and yelled "that's it I'm outta here". "Wait" Astrid said "you were going to show us your powers". "Oh year" Vin muttered angrily. "So what are your powers?" Caine said now suddenly interested."Ok I'll show you". "Punch me" Vin said to Caine."Or are you a scaredy cat"Vin said teasing Caine now. "I'm not scared" Caine muttered under his breath. "What was that "Vin said "all right you asked for it". "I would be scared but I did ask for it literally" Vin replied slyly. Caine punched Vin and it felt like he'd just hit metal "ouch" Caine said shaking his hand up and down."My turn now" Vin said in a sugary voice "or are you scared of me" she asked Caine. "I'm not scared "Caine replied. "Good" Vin said and punched Caine in the head. But instead of hitting Caine her fist went straight through his head and out the over side. It was like there was an invisible hole going through his head.

Venelope started up again "hey wanna see my candy licence" she said "no" Vin said in an annoyed voice "no one does" she added. "Oh well" Venelope said "I'll show you any way". She pulled a translucent crystaly drivers licence out of her bag "where's the other half" Astrid asked "she ate it" Venelope said pointing at Vin. "Well what else was I supposed to do" said Vin taking her hand out of Caine's head. "Can you explain why you were in my bag to get my licence questioned Venelope."You owed me £60 from when you borrowed my credit card to buy a teddy that was actually £60 worth of candy" said Vin who was look at Caine who was look in scared and kept touching his head wondering what just happened. "Since when" Venelope said eating some candy from her necklace."You're still on that" Samantha said sounding bored."Oh bye guys I gotta go got somewhere to be" Samantha said.

Chapter 8

"How long have you been on that phone?" said Caine sitting on the sofa while Venelope wrapped a bandage around his aching hand. They had gone to Vin's house. It was modern and coloured in black, red and white.

When Venelope first came down the street she went to the house next-door by accident and got chased by the dog "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Venelope yelled. Vin ran outside to find Venelope stuck on a branch of the tree with a cute little chwawa screeching vin lowered Venelope down from the tree and went into Vin's house (Venelope still shaking with fear). When they got inside they saw a visitor "hiya" yelled Samantha "hi Sam" Vin said "what Sam temple said "not you idiot" vin said to Sam "HHHIII" Venelope yelled back "I thought you had someplace important to be". Vin said. "I did" Samantha said holding up about 10 McDonalds happy meals. "Yay happy meal" Venelope said excitedly. Samantha handed out the food and pulled out several 2 litre bottles of coke. Caine tried to pass a bottle of coke to Venelope. "No" Samantha and Vin said in unison "no coke it makes her go loopy" Vin added. "Isn't she already loopy?"Caine muttered under his breath.

Chapter 9


End file.
